theladyandthetrampfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 direct-to-video animated film which was released on February 27, 2001 by The Walt Disney Company as a sequel to the 1955 feature film Lady and the Tramp. The story centers around Lady and Tramp's puppy, Scamp, and his desire to become a "wild dog". The film was produced at Walt Disney Animation Australia which has now closed. Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the DVD re-release of the first film on June 20, 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. Another Special Edition will be released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack in summer 2012. Plot In 1911, two days before the Fourth of July Independence Day, Lady and Tramp and their four puppies return from a walk in the park. Among the puppies is Scamp, the most wildest and troublesome (the only son of Tramp and Lady). Scamp starts playing with Jim Jr. with Jim Dear's (Jim Jr.’s father) hat. Jim Dear then gives him a bath for his misbehavior, but to his dismay, Scamp jumps out the window to fetch a ball thrown by Jim Jr. Scamp runs back into the house with his paws muddy, and he chases the ball around the living room and makes a mess. This makes Jim Dear furious, as he chains Scamp to a dog house outside as punishment. Lady and Tramp are unhappy about their son’s behaviour, and Lady suggests that Tramp should talk Scamp to try and calm him down. Tramp goes outside with a bowl of food for Scamp, who refuses to eat. Tramp tries to make Scamp understand that in a family there are rules for the good of the family, but Scamp rebels about being a wild dog and an argument ensues between the two dogs, and Tramp then leaves annoyed and irritated after giving him a heavy telling-off, saying that the young pup is a part of this family, whether he likes it or not, or he'll get used to being out in the yard every single night. After awhile, Scamp hears and sees a pack of stray dogs who bullies a dogcatcher, he briefly meets a dog named Angel, who nuzzles him in appreciation for returning the dogcatcher’s hat to her. Scamp manages to break free from his chain and runs off to find the pack of dogs he saw earlier. He finds Angel in an alley and follows’ her to the junkyard where Scamp meets the pack of dogs who call themselves the “Junkyard dogs”. Buster, the leader of the Junkyard dogs, gives Scamp a test to prove himself worthy to be a junkyard dog. The test was to steal a tin can from a vicious dog named Reggie, Scamp almost made it, but Reggie woke up and chases scamp, the dog catcher appears and tries to nab Scamp, but fails, and he instead nabs Angel with a net. Scamp bites the net in an attempt to free Angel. The net hits a light post and breaks, the dogcatcher hits Reggie with his truck and catches the stunned Reggie. Angel thanks Scamp for saving her life and Buster is impressed, but decides that Scamp needs another test before he can be an official junkyard dog. The Junkyard dogs head to the park, where Sparky, a member of the junkyard dogs, tells a highly exaggerated story of Tramp. Buster came in angrily and clarify that Tramp did not die heroically but instead chose to be a house pet with Lady. Buster after seen Scamp scratching in the same manner as Tramp asked Scamp if he was related which a scared Scamp answered no. Buster threatens Scamp that if he was related to Tramp, he would kill him. On railroad tracks, Scamp talks to himself about his father’s decision to leave the street dog life. He was then interrupted by Angel who question him about his family, She then reveals that she once was a house pet to 5 different families who gave her away because they either had a baby, moved or an allergy. She tells Scamp not to mention this to Buster as he will kick her out the Junkyard dogs society. A train appears and Scamp and Angel run for their lives across a bridge, Scamp almost makes it but his paw was stuck in one of the rail road boards, Angel runs to his rescue and they both fall into the river below. Meanwhile, Scamp's family and friends are searching for him, and Tramp thinks his son ran away because he was too harsh with him, and regrets what he had done. Scamp and Angel survived and was unharmed, but realized that their friendship has now transformed into love. The two then had a romantic stroll in a park and had dinner similar to the spaghetti scene in the first movie. They wind up on the street where Scamp lives where they encounter Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp avoids them, Angel is annoyed that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself had once been a pet. At an Independence Day picnic, Buster clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son, and to verify this, he tells Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken, but is chased by his father. Tramp confronts his son in an alley and asks him to come home, but Buster then appears and then an argument ensues between him and Tramp, the arguement ends when Scamp snaps at his father and chooses to stay with Buster. Buster is pleased to see Tramp upset. A saddened Tramp tells Scamp whenever he's had enough of being a Junkyard Dog, he can come home. Buster officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing Scamp's collar. While celebrating that he is a member of the Junkyard Dogs, Angel scolds Scamp for leaving his family and reminds him that his family loves him, Buster then asks Scamp if he wants to be a house dog which Scamp answers no and, in annoyance, snaps and accidently reveals that Angel wants to be a house dog to everyone. Buster then kicks Angel out and Angel angrily runs off. Scamp realizes his mistake and tries to find Angel. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, sets up a trap so that Scamp, without a collar, is caught by the dog catcher. Alone and scared in the back of the dog catcher's van, Scamp sees that he has just made a huge mistake, and realizes how selfish he has been, wracked with guilt, he wishes he were home with his family. Angel sees him in the back of the van and goes to get help from his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and rescue his son. However, Tramp and Scamp are confronted by the dog catcher who is defeated by Angel. While walking home, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away, and Tramp then apologizes for being too hard on him. In the junkyard, Buster sees Scamp returned, and after getting back his collar, Scamp traps him under the piles of trash. His members refuse to help him out and left to find a family of their own. Scamp, Tramp and Angel return home and are welcome back by the whole family, Jim Dear and Darling decides to adopt Angel (after being bought over by their dogs pout) and at the end of the movie, Scamp is shown taking a bath (he wasn’t very happy about that) and the collarless dogs can be seen with their newly acquired families. Production Joanna Romersa, an animation timing director for this film, was a Disney Trainee for the production of the original Lady and the Tramp, invited by Jeannine and Darrell to work on this film. Was re-released in 2006 along Lady and the Tramp: Platinum Edition. It will be re-released again this year as a Special Edition. Category:Media Category:Movies Category:Non-Fanon Articles